Marry You
by HPOwlLover24
Summary: Jean loves Marco. Marco loves Jean. That should be enough.


Las Vegas in May wasn't actually too bad, not as bad as it is during the summer at least. The weather was warm, but not sweltering hot. It wasn't humid. And, the best part, there was hardly anyone there. Tourism really didn't kick in until June.

Jean looked around the extremely large table he was currently seated at. On his left sat probably, definitely, the most important person in his life, his best friend (and secret boyfriend) Marco Bodt. On his right sat his strict and firm parents who, for the first time he had seen, were enjoying themselves entirely.

All around the table sat Jean's friends and some of their families. Everyone was laughing and talking to each other, even the families. Although, Jean was pretty sure that only his friends really cared about talking to each other. It was strange how people could spend so much time with each other but actually not give a shit about the others.

Jean was actually wishing that their dinner would finish already. Although he loved his friends and hated his parents, he only wanted to be with Marco. That was the entire point of the trip. He managed to sneak a room for him and Marco without either of their parents getting suspicious. He had had the chance to go sightseeing, and enjoyed the blush on his freckled cheeks when Jean took his hand.

Jean downed the rest of his alcoholic beverage. He was sure he would feel the buzz soon, but his thoughts strayed elsewhere.

Why did they have to care so much about their parents or what they thought? Both Jean and Marco had kept the secret of their love since they were in high school. They were twenty-five for fuck's sake! Okay, Marco's twenty-six, but still.

Jean was still beginning to bubble with anger when he felt a light pressure on his thigh under the table.

He looked to his left and saw Marco still talking across the table to Armin, but his hand rested on Jean's leg, drawing comforting circles with his thumb.

Jean felt himself calm down immediately. Of course the anger was still fucking there, he still felt like shit about it, the mere fact that he couldn't hold his boyfriend's hand above the table was yet another reason…

Finally, _finally,_ the check came. Everyone coughed up the money, Jean putting in money for himself and Marco.

Marco shot him a quick smile and composed himself before someone noticed. When everything was cleared, people began taking off to enjoy more of Vegas. Jean and Marco left together, without saying a word to their parents. Both of them kept a casual distance between each other so as not to draw attention.

When they were far enough from their friends and, more importantly, their parents, Marco bumped Jean's shoulder, "So, what do you want to do?"

Jean gave Marco a sly smirk. After glancing around to make sure no one was around, he grabbed Marco's hand and they took off running. They ran around people, weaving in and out of random slot machines.

Jean heard Marco laugh, a beautiful sound that Jean loved to hear. "Jean!" he called out, still giggling, "where are we going?"

Jean didn't answer, grinning to himself. He pulled Marco out of the restaurant and to his car surprisingly fast, eager to leave that place. After opening the door for Marco, he quickly went around to the driver's side. The sound of two car doors slamming shut echoed across the parking lot.

Jean saw Marco turning, his mouth opening, probably to ask him where they were going, but didn't make a sound because Jean pressed his lips against Marco's. Jean heard Marco moan, which made him smile in turn.

Jean put one hand on Marco's waist and the other on the back of his neck, pulling him as close as he could. Marco reacted by running his fingers through Jean's hair. Jean moaned a little as Marco tugged on his longer hair and brushed the shorter portion with his fingertips.

Jean dragged a hand down Marco's chest, inching towards his waistline, his other hand cupping Marco's ass. Marco pulled away, gasping for air. Jean traced his tongue along Marco's neck, still inching down with his hand. "Ah…Jean," Marco moaned. The sound of Marco saying his name sent shivers of excitement down his spine.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

The two jumped apart. Jean spun around angrily to see a smirking Eren standing beside Armin, Mikasa and Annie. He pointed to the window and Jean growled before rolling it down. "What do you want Jaegar? This is a private show."

Eren's smirk widened as he rolled his eyes. "Sorry to interrupt your hot make out session, but we thought we should warn you: both of your parents are coming this way. So you guys should probably take off."

Jean only nodded, not even bothering to say thanks. He peeled out of his parking spot, trying to leave quickly.

Jean slowed when he reached the street. He took Marco's hand in his and they sat in silence as they drove through the bright city. Neon lights flashed around them, people walking, cars everywhere. This is a true party city.

Jean finally drove down a quieter street and, after about twenty more minutes, they were quite a while away from the main part of the city. Jean could see the stars if he looked up.

Jean parked and reached for the bag in the seat behind him. "What are we doing here?" Marco asked.

Jean gave him a smile, "Just looking for something dumb to do."

Marco chuckled and they climbed out of the car. A little ways away there was a solitary tree atop a small hill. Jean took Marco's hand as they climbed to the top, their hands swinging between them.

Once at the top, Jean pulled a blanket out of the bag and spread it on the ground. He sat and patted the blanket space beside him. Marco giggled and sat down.

"So what else is in that bag of yours?" Marco teased.

Jean shot him a smirk and reached into his bag again. "Number one is your favorite." And Jean pulled out a fancy container with chocolate covered strawberries inside.

Marco smiled widely, his brown eyes glittering with excitement like he was little kid.

"And," Jean continued. He reached out and pulled out two plastic glasses and a bottle of wine. "Some alcohol. This shit is apparently really strong and good."

Marco raised an eyebrow, holding the two glasses so Jean could pour. "Why's that?"

"Because, this bitch was expensive," Jean stated, pouring himself and Marco a glass.

Marco giggled again and Jean smiled softly. He really loved making Marco laugh. The fact that Marco can laugh at Jean's barbed personality made him love Marco more.

Jean leaned forward and kissed Marco gently. "I love you, Marco."

Marco smiled against Jean's lips, "I love you, too, Jean."

Jean kissed him again and took one of the glasses from Marco. "Uh, well," Jean blushed. He still wasn't quite good with these cheesy declarations, even when they were all alone. "Here's to us."

Marco smiled in agreement and they tapped glasses.

They fed each other strawberries and drank the wine, which was actually good and pretty fucking strong so they didn't drink a lot, for a few hours. They enjoyed each other's company, talking about what they had done those few times they were without each other or what they had saw. The night was quiet and only a little breezy, the air was still warm, and, if Jean listened hard enough when they both fell silent, he could hear the casino music coming from the city. Soon, they were lying in each other's embrace, just looking at the stars. Jean had his arms wrapped around Marco's waist as Marco used his chest as a pillow.

"It's beautiful tonight," Marco whispered.

Jean looked down at him. His beautiful freckled face was relaxed and his expression was full of awe. His eyes were wide as he drank in the sight. Beautiful soft brown…

"Marco," Jean started. His stomach twisted anxiously. He wondered briefly if Marco could hear his heart speeding up.

Marco looked over to him, his expression soft and full of love. That's what made Jean decide. To hell with what his parents thought.

"Will you marry me?"

Marco's eyes widened. "What?"

Jean sat up, and so did Marco. "Will you marry me?" Jean repeated.

"I- uh, Jean. Are you drunk?"

Quite the opposite actually, he hoped at least. Jean shook his head. "No. Fuck, well, okay maybe a little. But that's not the point. I have never been more sure about anything, except about being in love with you."

Marco didn't answer.

But Jean wasn't discouraged. He understood Marco's hesitation, where it came from.

This only made Jen more determined.

"Look, there's actually a little chapel that does marriage in secret for same sex marriage because of Nevada's fucked up law. We could go there and do it. We can't do it back home." It was true. Texas was also fucked with that law.

"But…what about our parents and-"

Jean grabbed Marco's hand. "Who cares what our parents think? They aren't completely fucked. They'll get over it eventually. Besides, we don't live in the same state as them anymore. We're adults! And we both have steady jobs in a city that completely accepts us and friends who actually give a shit about us!"

Jean took both sides of Marco's face in his hands and looked in his eyes. "Don't say no, baby. You and I love each other. We deserve to be happy."

Jean jumped to his feet, smiling like a madman.

Marco let out a little giggle at Jean's antics. Okay, so maybe Jean was a little drunk. "Why the sudden thought?"

Jean looked up at the stars. "Earlier tonight, do you remember when I was a little angry?"

"Yes."

Jean sighed and returned his gaze to Marco. "I was pissed because you and I have been hiding since high school. I felt-" Jean looked at the ground. The grass was blowing slightly in the breeze. "I felt ashamed of myself because we were hiding. You don't deserve that.

"And, while we were looking at the stars, I realized we should do it." Jean looked at Marco. "I know you might think I'm drunk. And you may be right, but I am sure that I love you. And I know I won't regret doing this with you."

Marco bit his lip, "Well, what about rings? Our friends?"

Jean waved his hand at the questions. "I am positive there is a jewelry store open now. And I know the chapel includes rings if necessary. As for our friends, I can call Armin right now and they'd all be there to watch. Besides, it's Vegas. They're all out drinking or gambling."

Marco was still biting his lip, hesitating. _Maybe he didn't want to marry me_…

Jean knelt down in front of him and took both of Marco's hands in his own. He placed a light kiss on both and looked into deep brown eyes. "I love you, Marco, and I want to marry you more than anything. I could not give two shits about anything else at the moment except you."

Jean took a deep breath; his stomach was twisting in knots again at the thought of what he was going to say. "But if, in the morning, you have second thoughts and never want to see me again, I'll understand. My life has been amazing with you in it and a million times better since we got together. I wouldn't bitch if you decided to leave and-"

"No!" Marco exclaimed. "That's not the problem, Jean. I love you, too. And don't ever think I don't want to be with you. Ever! The thought of marrying you excites me, but…"

Jean squeezed Marco's hands. Another light breeze ran around them, musing their hair.

"Our parents…."

"Screw our parents." Jean pulled Marco to his feet. The freckled man looked down at Jean and then to his shoes.

Jean smiled at him. "Listen, I know they might not agree. They may even write us out of their wills. We don't know. But, being out here with you tonight, feeding each other strawberries, and looking at the stars, has never made me feel more at peace."

Jean put his finger under Marco's chin and made him look at him. "Think about it for a second. Then tell me your sincere answer. Forget about friends and rings and our parents. Think only about you and me."

Marco studied Jean's face. Jean was absolute about his choice. It was quiet, only a slight breeze blowing through the leaves. Jean grabbed both of Marco's hands and didn't move. He waited with baited breath for Marco's response, trying to calm his racing heart and quell his nerves.

Marco sighed, "Well, we may be a little drunk and bored."

Jean cracked a small smile.

Marco smiled too. "It's a beautiful night," he whispered and glanced at the stars, then looked back to Jean. "But that look in your eye…" Marco released one of Jean's hands only to place it on his cheek. Marco nodded, "Yes."

Jean's face broke out into a wide smile. He tackled Marco to the ground who, in turn, began laughing. Jean captured Marco's lips with his own in a passionate kiss.

Marco pulled away first, gasping for air. Jean didn't stop though. He began placing kisses on Marco's jaw and cheeks and neck.

Jean found the sensitive spot at the base of Marco's neck and bit down.

"Ah…"

Jean licked over the sore spot and Marco gripped his hips. Marco ground his hips up against Jean's. Jean groaned at the added friction against his crotch.

Jean rolled off of Marco. Marco whimpered slightly, reaching for him. "Jean," he groaned.

Jean kissed him lightly and pulled away. He jumped to his feet pulling Marco up with him. "Save it for the honeymoon, baby."

Jean pulled Marco close and looked into his eyes, searching for any hint of doubt. "You're sure you want to marry me Marco?"

Marco's eyes softened. Marco leaned forward, placing his forehead against Jean's. "Jean, I've loved you since we were friends in middle school. I want to marry you." He kissed the tip of Jean's nose, causing Jean to blush. "You're right, this is between you and me." Marco laughed and looked at the stars again. "And on this beautiful night, here in Las Vegas, with all of our friends attending. I couldn't think of a better time to marry you."

Jean smiled widely and grabbed Marco's hand, "Well, Marco Bodt, let's get married."

* * *

Okay, so here's one of the stories from ao3. It's only a one-shot that totally got into my head when Bruno Mars' _Marry You_ (which I recommend listening to while reading because that's what I had on repeat while I wrote!) came on my Pandora.

Well, that's one reason. The other is that my brother asked me the other day where he could get married in the future...I had no idea how to answer. I don't worry about that thought at all because I'm a female attracted to males...but my brother...he's only thirteen and he realizes the way society thinks and how it feels about him, especially in Texas. This angered me so much. Recently though, the courts finally made it legal here for same sex marriage. It shouldn't have even been a problem in my opinion, but at least its finally beginning to happen in this stupid state.

I'm sorry if you don't agree with me, and I know I shouldn't be ranting about politics on here, but this is my opinion... I believe in equality and everyone deserves it. Especially people like my little brother.

Anyways, I hope you like it! It was really a quick little thing. Leave a comment or a favorite because they make my day!

Happy reading! (I'm going to bring my other two stories over now...)


End file.
